All For Believing
by EdieRose
Summary: Set after Dan and Serena's break-up in 2.03. *I'm pretending that the rest of 2.03 and onwards never happened* Yet another DS story! Yay!


All For Believing

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know I haven't written for a while, I've just been so busy with school! But it's the holidays now! Whooo! So you can expect a few more stories from me. This one takes place in 2.03 "The Dark Night", unfortunately I haven't seen all of this episode, but from what I've seen it looks like Dan and Serena have broken up for good. Sob. This is what I think should've happened after Serena leaves the elevator in the break-up scene. Question: Will anybody stop watching Gossip Girl now that Serena and Dan are over? Because I'm thinking about it... Thanks to Steph for Beta-ing again! xx EdieRose**

_Dedicated to Gracie, just because._

His words still lingered like the cigarette smoke had back in the old days, but for words so small, it felt as if they were crushing her.

"Serena...I still..."

"I know. Me too."

And then they had kissed. Oh, that kiss. She wanted it to last forever, and she knew that it could potentially be the last time she would ever kiss Dan again. She would never feel his lips moving a perfect rhythm across her lips and neck, never feel his long, lean fingers twining in her golden curls, never feel the shockwaves running through her, melting her from the inside out.

The kiss was far too short, but it would be easier to say goodbye if they didn't get too caught up in it.

"I love you," she had said as the elevator doors closed, separating him from her once again.

They had promised each other that this was it, they were going their own ways for good this time.

"I think it's been over for a long time. It just took us awhile to realise it," he had said.

"No!" she had wanted to scream. "It's not over, Dan! I love you so, so much! Can't you see that? We can work it out. We can't change who we are, but we can't change the fact that we love each other either."

Instead she had just nodded and gotten on with it, trying to leave before the tears started to flow.

They were streaming now, leaving pale streaks of mascara down her rose-tinted cheeks, the same cheeks that had been subject to so much of Dan's affection.

She stood there, just outside the elevator door, for maybe ten minutes, hoping that that was enough time for Dan to have left.

She called for the elevator, her hand shaking uncontrollably.

The elevator came quickly, and not looking up, she walked into the elevator, completely unaware of who was standing there.

She sighed, softly, sadly, and glanced up to the mirrored walls of the elevator.

She gasped and stumbled backwards when she realised who was standing behind her.

"Dan? Wha..."

A strong hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she spun around to face him.

His right hand slipped down and found its favourite spot on her waist, and she flinched at his touch.

Mustering all of her courage, she looked him square in the eye and whispered: "But you said it was over."

His eyes darkened, and his hand dropped from her side.

"Serena, do you really think I meant any of that crap?"

When she didn't answer, he continued.

"I made all of that up so you couldn't see how much it was hurting me to let you go. It was killing me to watch you walk through that door. I love you, so so much, and even if you don't feel the same, I want you to know that it will never change. The way I feel about you is like, for a better analogy, you're my drug, my addiction, my oxygen. I couldn't breathe all summer, and in these last few weeks with you, it's like I've been hyperventilating, getting as much of you in as possible, and then I let you go, hoping that it was the right thing to do for both of us. I thought it was what you wanted."  
"It's not what I wanted at all!" she shrieked. "All I wanted was for this to be a bad dream and wake up safe and warm in your arms. What you said killed me, I still believed that we could work, that it wasn't over. We can't change who we are, but we can't change the way we feel, either."

"We can't change our past, we can't make things go back to the way they were, but we can move forwards and make our future."

"You are my future," she blushed, the spontaneity of the words floating around in the air, filled with hope and possibility.

He stepped closer towards her, their lips almost touching, his chocolate eyes boring straight into her ocean blue.

"You are _my_ future," he repeated, his right hand searching for her left.

He brought their entwined hands up and placed them over his heart.

"The future is ours," he whispered, and leant forwards and held her, no words, no kissing, just holding each other, knowing that this time around, everything would be OK.

**Hope you guys liked it! I had a smutty one, but I definitely prefer this one. Let me know if you want me to post the other smut one.**

**xx EdieRose**


End file.
